


The Nurse Incident

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Also written before I started hcing Hilbert as trans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nurse uniforms, Other, We should kinkshame Eiffel, gay ass sex, google translate russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher





	The Nurse Incident

When Eiffel walked into the med-bay he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He certainly didn't expect to see Hilbert in tight skimpy nurse outfit, fishnets and high heels (emphasis on the high).  
Hilbert grumbled something and knelt on the ground, looking for something in a bottom cabinet. Eiffel tried to stifle a squeak and failed miserably, catching the doctor’s attention.  
His face bloomed a dark pink, making him have the appearance of a distance runner. “You are probably-”  
“Wondering what's going on?” Eiffel interjected.  
“Yes.” Hilbert looked down at the floor nervously.  
“So, what's going on?” Eiffel hid his own nervousness by leaning casually against the door frame.  
“I lost a bet to Maxwell.” He sighed and got up off the ground, grabbing the counter for support. “She dared me to play chess against Hera, while drunk. Said if I won, she and Jacobi would leave me alone.”  
Eiffel grinned. “I take it you didn't win?”  
“...I don't have to answer that.”  
A long silence stretched between the two of them. Eiffel found himself staring at Hilbert's legs. The fluorescent light gave his skin an unnatural pallor, and with the black fishnets that blended into the marks on his ankle, they suddenly looked very interesting. It didn't hurt that he kept up with his isometric exercises. It definitely didn't hurt.  
Hilbert tugged on the hem of his dress, trying to cover more than the ¼ of his thigh that wasn't on display.  
“...So.” Eiffel started, trying to think of something to say.  
“So?” If Eiffel didn't know any better, he'd think Hilbert was blushing harder.  
“You’ve been kinda demoted. How bored are you?” Eiffel asked.  
Hilbert's shoulders pulled up close to himself. Bad question. “Not especially.” His tone was rigid.  
Eiffel sighed and walked over, “Hilbert, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”  
“It's fine.” Hilbert cut him off. “I'm fine, everything's just fine.” His voice broke on the last fine.  
Another silence.  
Eiffel gently turned Hilbert to face him. “What do you need, doc? Outside of restarting Decima, I mean.”  
Hilbert looked up at him. “Do you really want the answer to that?” His voice was a quiet whisper, like the sound of a curtain fluttering in the summer breeze.  
“I don't like seeing my friends in pain.” Eiffel was adamant in his declaration.  
“I want to forget. I want to feel some pleasure.” He started normally, but his voice quieted on the last sentence.  
Eiffel's grip tightened on Hilbert's forearms.  
Pleasure. Well then.  
He slid his hands down to Hilbert's hips, pulling him close.  
He could do that.  
“Eiffel, you don't have to-” Hilbert started.  
“I know.” He dropped to a whisper in Hilbert's ear. “I kinda want to though. Do you, is the question, or am I misreading the situation?” His face was a dusty pink of his own as he asked.  
Hilbert let out a small moan as Eiffel squeezed his thigh.  
“I take it that's a yes, you do.” Eiffel spun Hilbert around and pushed on the small of his back, making him bend over the counter.  
“Don't move from here.” Eiffel whispered. He knelt behind Hilbert and pushed up his skirt so that it rested, all bunched up, on his hips. He was greeted by the sight of a pair of black and white striped panties, with a delicate cream trim.  
“Also part of the bet?” He asked.  
“Y-yes.” Hilbert gasped and tried to dig his fingernails into the counter as Eiffel snapped the band against his skin.  
“They're nice.” Eiffel rubbed the fabric between his fingers. “At the moment, though, they're in the way.” He pulled them down, leaving them stranded on Hilbert's ankle. “I would love to see them on you again, however.” His voice was a little shaky.  
Hilbert moaned lowly, his hands curled up on themselves halfway. Eiffel nipped at Hilbert's inner thighs, leaving red and purple marks on his pale skin and drawing gasps and fluttering sighs from him.  
“E-Eiffel.” Hilbert gasped. “As much as I- hmm- enjoy this- oh- I am hopeful that you have something else in- huh- mind?”  
Eiffel say on his heels for a minute, breathing heavily, trying to remember words.  
“Eiffel?” Hilbert asked worriedly.  
“I'm al-alright doc.” Eiffel blinked hard a few times, trying to clear his head. “Do you have lube?”  
“N-no, but I do keep hand lotion.”  
“Hand lotion?” Eiffel almost giggled.  
“If you were wearing disposable gloves often, you'd keep some around too.” Hilbert turned his head to look at him, irritated.  
Eiffel stood and gave Hilbert an apologetic kiss on the cheek. “Where do you keep the lotion?”  
“In the cabinet next to the sink.” Hilbert hummed. Eiffel all but waltzed over to it, making Hilbert bite back a laugh. Eiffel grinned at him from half behind the cabinet as he looked for the lotion. Hilbert hid his face behind his hand, his face and neck burning an even deeper red than before.  
Eiffel returned to Hilbert triumphantly, lotion in hand. Hilbert had a half formed grin stuck on his face. Eiffel coated his fingers and nudged one inside, making Hilbert shudder and his eyelashes flutter. Eiffel peppered his cheeks and neck with gentle kisses, eliciting sighs of contentment from Hilbert. He added a second, scissoring than gently. Hilbert gasped loudly, and Eiffel kissed him hard, to shush him. Hilbert twisted, grabbing at the back of Eiffel's shirt, pulling Eiffel closer to him.  
Eiffel added a third, and Hilbert fell back, bringing him down as well. Eiffel twisted his fingers, loosening him as best he could. Hilbert gasped into Eiffel's mouth, tightening his thighs around Eiffel's hips, trying to bring him even closer. Eiffel broke the kiss, pulling away fully, and Hilbert whined at the loss of the former.  
“Are you ready?” Eiffel asked, his pupils wide and his face flushed.  
“Yes.” Hilbert groaned.  
Eiffel pulled out his fingers from Hilbert to take of his pants and underwear, drawing another whine from Hilbert, which quickly became a small moan as Eiffel began to push in.  
He gripped Hilbert's hips tightly, pulling him up of the counter. Hilbert's eyelashes fluttered rapidly, and Eiffel was tempted to stop just to appreciate the sight he made, cheeks red, black hair pulling out of its usual neat ponytail, his mouth open and panting.  
Eiffel stopped when his hips were flush against Hilbert, swallowing hard between heavy breaths. Hilbert dug his heels into Eiffel's back, making him wince in pain. It didn't go unnoticed. Hilbert dragged them against the edge of the counter a few times before his shoes fell to the ground, and he resumed his previous position.  
Eiffel pulled his hips back, and thrust forward, drawing a loud gasp from the doctor and himself. He did it again, this time getting a moan.  
“Eiffel, I-” he was cut off by Eiffel thrusting into him again, making him see stars. He moaned again, and started gripping onto Eiffel even tighter, one of his hands running through the short hair that had grown back, just long enough to curl a little.  
“Блядь.” Hilbert groaned into Eiffel's neck. Eiffel's pulse jumped next to his cheek and he let out a hard, fast breath, which only provided Hilbert encouragement for an idea. “ебать меня жесткий и грязный, заставить меня забыть весь этот ад вокруг нас,” he gasped. “я хочу почувствовать тебя, даже если это единственный раз,” Eiffel started snapping his hips harder, not understanding a damn word, but the meaning coming across all the same. “даже если я никогда не получить еще один шанс, только в этот раз я хочу,” Hilbert’s voice broke. “чтобы делать вид, что ты мой и я твоя.”  
Eiffel pressed their lips together and began to jerk Hilbert in time with his thrusts, messy, desperate, and harsh, much like their relationship at the moment.  
Hilbert ground his ass down on to Eiffel, desperate for more, desperate to sear this memory into his mind.  
Eiffel caved and began fucking Hilbert near relentlessly, making tears prick in his eyes.  
“Fuck, Hilbert,” Eiffel swore. “I don't think I'm gonna last much longer.”  
Hilbert raked his bitten nails down Eiffel's back, through his hair, feeling like he was on a precipice and about to slip, and he wanted to hold onto what he loved one more time. Eiffel thrusted once more and Hilbert fell of that metaphorical edge, “я люблю тебя,” gasping out of his throat, and Eiffel swiftly following.  
And so, that was the way they fell, in way that didn't feel like falling at all, it felt like they were exploding and and coming apart, their atoms and souls weaving around each other, and quickly withdrawing for fear of never being able to separate if they stayed any longer.  
Hilbert collapsed on the counter and Eiffel fell with him, both completely spent.  
Eiffel pulled out after a second, both wincing at the sensation. He snagged a washcloth and cleaned them both up carefully, a part of him not quite sure what the fuck had just happened in the past hour.  
When he was done, Hilbert slid off the counter and stood shakily, pulling the skirt of the nurse uniform down from his hips. Small bruises and bites just barely showed from under it and he frowned, wishing that it was longer.  
“So.” Eiffel started.  
“We don't have to talk about it.” Hilbert said, his voice calm and calculated like it used to be all the time. “We are both adults, and nothing has to come from this if we don't both want it.” He didn't look in Eiffel's direction the whole time.  
Eiffel felt like he’d been slapped. “I-I'll just go then.” He said quietly.  
The second he felt, Hilbert collapsed to the floor.  
“It's all right.” He reassured himself. “He doesn't know what you said, he doesn't know you are that way.”  
It didn't make him feel better.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Eiffel sat down in his quarters, confused as to why he felt the way he did about what Hilbert had said.  
“He's right,” Eiffel muttered. “I've had sex and not had a relationship come of it.”  
But why did he feel awful?  
He looked out of the small window at the star. “I hate space.” He muttered. “Space messes things up.” Like emotions, and bodies, and people in general, he thought.

Translations:  
Блядь-fuck  
ебать меня жесткий и грязный, заставить меня забыть весь этот ад вокруг нас,- fuck me hard and dirty, make me forget all this hell around us,  
я хочу почувствовать тебя, даже если это единственный раз, даже если я никогда не получить еще один шанс, только в этот раз я хочу, чтобы делать вид, что ты мой и я твоя.- I want to feel you, even if this the only time, even if I never get another chance, just this once I want to pretend that you're mine and I'm yours.


End file.
